


A name that strikes fear into the hearts of........pretty much everyone.

by orphan_account



Series: Genocider Cillian Case Files [1]
Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: all the nitty gritty, blood and gore tw, death tw, like seriously we get graphic, rated M for violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Again, a Headcanon from my big brain friend.On Aran’s first day back to school (this time as a freshman), Cillian had claimed its first victim: one of Aran’s former bullies from last year. By the time he found the bully’s body, looking like a frog being dissected in science class, the entire fucking school panicked, calling the police and everything. This case was already blowing up on the news in all of Ireland, and soon to the entire world, and that was the first time the world have ever heard of the name “Genocider Cillian”Again, gore and death warning.
Series: Genocider Cillian Case Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118042
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A name that strikes fear into the hearts of........pretty much everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> We are going to get gorey from here on in. If that kind of stuff makes you uncomfortable, LEAVE NOW. I do not wanna be responsible for anybody having a panic attack.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. MORE THAN ONCE.
> 
> This is a flashback fic. The first part is a flashback in a flashback.

-One year ago-

"Hey ponytail!" It was the first day of school, and a voice rang from across the classroom, causing Aran to turn around. "Yeah, I'm talkin' to you!" The kid threw a paper ball at Aran's face, a hockey puck wrapped in the paper ball, by the way, giving Aran a bloodied, broken as shit nose on the first damn day of school. Aran just wanted to tell the kid to fuck off, but his muscles reacted long before any other part of his body and he lunged at the kid without a second thought. That was when the teacher walked back into the classroom.

"ARAN! JACOB! BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" She yelled as she jumped between the boys clawing at each other's throats. That day ended with both of them getting suspended, Aran for two weeks and Jacob for three, and he only got so much worse from then on.

-"Present" Day-

It was 1 am, Aran and Cillian fighting for control, Cillian winning as the now 14-year-old boy was filled with a thirst for blood. Bully blood. Sneaking out of the window, Cillian took out a knife hidden away in his pocket, mumbling an address that would've sent Aran into a fucking frenzy.

"1947, Henrietta Street." He repeated almost like a chant. That was when he found the O'Brien residence. Climbing a nearby tree, he was able to reach Jacob's bedroom window via branch.

"Aww....look at the little boy....sleeping like an itty bitty baby.." Cillian said mockingly. "We'll be sleeping with the dishes when I'm done with you." Silently opening the window and climbing in, Cillian first stabbed Jacob in the heart, making sure he won't scream and alert anyone else of his presence. After he was certain Jacob was unconscious, or even better, dead, he went to work on tearing his torso open, exposing all of his organs. However, there were only a certain few that he had any real interest in at the moment, those being the digestive organs. Oh joy! Which one should he start with first? The pancreas? Or perhaps the small intestine? Oh, what the heck? Cillian began to rip out as many organs as he could at once, eating them like he was in a Ghirardelli Peppermint Bark Squares commercial. He was debating on what to do with the body, deciding that he's leave a....surprise for Aran when he went to school that day, but not before writing "Cillian was here" on Jacob's forehead, with Jacob's blood mind you.

-Several hours later-

Aran was on the bus to school sitting next to his older sister Sharonne, feeling unnaturally tired for some reason. 

"You feel alright bro? You seem pretty out of it." Sharonne asked all of a sudden, snapping Aran out of his half-dazed state.

"Yeah. Just tired is all, sis." Aran responded, moving his sister's hand from his forehead.

"If you say so, lad." Sharonne said before returning her attention to her notebook.

Several hours of nothing noteworthy happening later, a scream could be heard from the science room, as well as what could only be described as a "meaty schlap" sound. If course, students and teachers from neighborhing classrooms, Aran's included, wanted to know what was going on. Turns out when the science teacher went to retrieve some materials, a dead body had fallen out, catching everyone by surprise. The police were called almost immediately as all students were evacuated from the building. The body was soon identified to belong to none other than 14-year-old Jacob O'Brien, oldest son of the O'Brien family.

It was a total mess outside. Parents were breaking traffic laws to get to their children, siblings were trying to find each other, a total mess.

"Aran? ARAN?! BRO CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Sharonne was calling out, almost fruitlessly.

"SIS?!" Upon hearing her brother's voice, Sharonne instantly glomped him protectively and started crying. There was a small bit of order amongst the chaos, and that was the Headmaster calling for students whose parents and legal guardians were here to take them home.

"Aran and Sharonne Ryan, your parents are here." Without another word, Sharonne quickly picked up Aran and all but RAN to their parents' car, both high school students and parents breathing heavily.

"Thank God you both are okay!" Aran Sr. said. Aideen would've said something as well, but xhe was too busy crying in relief that xer children were alive and well.

Several hours later, it was on the news. The "First Day Nightmare" the media had called it. With the bloodied message, the police had identified the killer as someone known as Cillian, and with the crime, labeled whoever this killer was as a Genocider.

Several days later, and the name "Genocider Cillian" was synonymous with fear worldwide. He's a killer, and he's coming for your organs.


End file.
